


El primer sinsajo

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie se ha molestado en ponerle nombre a lo que puede forjarse entre dos tributos en la arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La preparación

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se desarrolla durante los quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre y desarrolla la relación formada en estos entre Haymitch Abernathy y Maysilee Donner. Escrito en tercera persona desde el POV de Haymitch.

-Creía que yo sería la chica apartada, por no ser de la Veta y eso.

La voz de Maysilee interrumpe los pensamientos del chico. Mientras los dos otros tributos escogidos hablan e intentan bromear en el vagón comedor, él se ha retirado al último, donde puede ver por la ventana los cambios del paisaje. Podría haber pasado la vida sin conocer todo eso. Ahora no podrán pasar la vida. De nada vale quedarse a hablar con otros para negar una realidad tan definitiva como esa.

-Es un asunto más de personalidad que de zona del Distrito – declara él sin voltearse a verla.

La falta de contacto visual no inhibe a la chica, quien toma asiento a su lado.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que nos espera en Capitolio?

Realmente no. No responde, pero a Maysilee no parece importarle.

Está pensando en lo que dejó en el Distrito. Su madre tendrá que hacerse cargo sola de su hermano, quien tendrá que empezar a firmar tesalas. También piensa en su novia, en el beso que le dio en la Casa de Justicia al despedirse, la manera en que contuvo las lágrimas hasta el último momento. El futuro que querían para ambos arruinado a menos que sobreviva.

Al menos tendrán casa y comida asegurada en ese caso. Eso le dijo él tratando de quitar pesadez al momento de la despedida. Con suerte les resolvía a ambos la vida. Ella le había hecho prometer que lo intentaría.

-Yo pienso en casa –confiesa, como si él le hubiera preguntado. Suspira y sube los pies al sofá, abrazándose las rodillas –. En parte es una suerte que haya salido yo. Al menos a mis padres les quedará otra hija igual.

Parece un pensamiento muy tétrico para una jovencita fina de la zona comerciante, así que por primera vez se gira a mirarla. Ella sonríe ligeramente. Bromea. Un humor negro, inesperado. Le gusta.

-No deberíamos ponernos a pensar en casa o en lo que nos espera –declara Maysilee con firmeza-. Sólo nos pondrá tristes y taciturnos.

Haymitch arquea las cejas.

-¿Deberíamos estar de fiesta y haciendo amigos en el tren, entonces?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

Esta vez no parece ir de broma. La mira con atención y decide responder con lo obvio.

-Si quieres sobrevivir, nosotros tres tenemos que morir.

Ella parece sopesar un momento sus palabras antes de desecharlas con un gesto.

-Juntos sobreviviríamos más tiempo.

¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Una alianza? Retira la mirada de ella y la dirige de nuevo al exterior. No piensa hacer eso. Sobrevivir depende de que los otros mueran, incluida esta chica. Hasta ahora no es más que la amiga de la sanadora, una de las gemelas de la inútil tienda de golosinas.

No quiere que sea nada más.

-Al menos para uno significaría solamente tardar más en morir –señala con más seriedad.

Maysilee baja los pies del sillón y apoya los codos en las rodillas mientras se gira a mirarlo.

-Vaya, ¿no serás de los que piensa dejarse matar en la Cornucopia porque después de todo no hay posibilidad? No pareces de esos.

Haymitch sonríe de medio lado y la mira de reojo.

-No, yo voy a ganar. – Sabe que suena a broma pero es la única actitud que tiene para entrar a esa arena.

Ella sonríe y asiente.

-Bueno, yo también.

Se da un extraño momento de coordinación sin planearlo. Una larga mirada a los ojos basta para que los dos repitan el lema a la vez.

-Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte.

La frase va llena de ironía y una sonrisa cómplice, para enfado de Haymitch, queda en el rostro de ambos.

\---------------

-¿Sabes? Realmente me alegra haber sido yo.

Otra vez Maysilee. ¿Es que decidió convertirse en su sombra? Se pregunta si no será una estrategia, tratar de ganarse su confianza, hacerse pasar por una chica amigable y sensible. Sin embargo, no la deja hablando sola como es su primer impulso. Se recuesta a la puerta de su habitación y la mira. Ella sigue de pie frente a la habitación de ella, indecisa.

-No habría soportado estar en casa viendo eso, sabiendo que mi hermana esta aquí.

Por un momento se imagina la situación en su caso. Junto a su madre que no habrá parado de llorar en todo el día, viendo en el resumen de la Cosecha cómo su hermanito menor sube y es presentado como tributo.

Eso deben haber estado haciendo esa noche. No es como que tuvieran otra opción. Ambos deben estar llorando.

Maldición. De nada vale pensar en ello.

-Soy la más fuerte de las dos –continúa Maysilee. Le parece que se ha dado cuenta de que él estaba pensando en otra cosa-. Tal vez tenga una oportunidad.

-No pienso dejarte ganar para que vuelvas con tu hermana –le señala él en tono de broma, aunque también es cierto.

Ella lo mira con sorpresa.

-¡Arruinas mis esperanzas! –Exclama en el mismo tono. Por un momento los dos se quedan en silencio y Haymitch abre su puerta, dando la conversación por terminada. Sin embargo, la voz de ella lo detiene.

-Espero que no nos toque enfrentarnos. No me gustaría.

Maysilee es persistente en su estrategia. Él se apoya en el marco de su puerta y la mira.

-Hay 48 tributos más– señala él, con un tono que deja claro que aquella conversación no tiene sentido.

Ella no le replica. Sonríe, le dice buenas noches y entra a su cuarto.

Cuando Haymitch entra al de él se da cuenta con fastidio de que la estrategia de la chica puede ser obvia, pero funciona. Maysilee Donner no es solo una más de los 47 tributos.

\-------------------

Como esta vez son cuatro no usan un criterio de género, y en lugar de pasar los dos hombres primero, pasan los otros dos tributos de la Veta primero. Maysilee y él se quedan en la sala esperando su turno de presentarse ante los Vigilantes.

Hasta entonces Haymitch se las había ingeniado para mantenerse aparte. Todos estaban tan tensos que, a pesar del hacinamiento en la sala, con costos se escuchaba a alguien hablar. Sin embargo, ahora que está a solas con ella sabe que el silencio terminó.

No lo decepciona.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?

Él asiente nada más. No tiene ánimos de charla. Eso no la ha detenido nunca.

-Yo también. No espero una gran nota, sólo… no un cero.

-¿Para qué querrías una buena nota? –No puede evitar el tono burlón en su voz, pero siendo sincero, ni siquiera lo intenta- ¿Esperas patrocinadores?

Maysilee sonríe ligeramente. Todavía en esas circunstancias es capaz de hacerlo. Apoya los codos en la mesa a su espalda y lo mira retadora.

-¿Por qué no?

Él se encoje de hombros, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón.

-Tienes razón, los patrocinadores siempre invierten en el distrito del carbón.

Ella resopla, por alguna razón el gesto lo divierte, como si lo hubiera dicho para conseguir esa reacción.

-A veces eres tan negativo… -Señala ella acusadora.- ¿Cómo pretendes ganar entonces?

-Y tú te haces sonar más ingenua de lo que eres – contraataca él acercándose. Apoya un pie en la banca sobre la que ella está sentada de espaldas a la mesa, mirándolo. – Sabes tan bien como yo que ahí adentro sólo puedes contar con una cosa: tú mismo.

Ella lo mira pensativa, ladeando la cabeza. Su sonrisa sigue ahí, y eso lo desconcierta.

-No veo que encuentras divertido al respecto.

Maysilee se encoge de hombros.

-Tienes una idea clara sobre mí, y tú no desentonas con la mía respecto a ti. Aún creo que sobreviviríamos más juntos.

Él levanta la vista por encima de ella hacia la puerta por la que han salido todos los tributos.

-Pero no te gustaría que yo te matara.

La puerta se abre y lo llaman para que pase, no se fija en la expresión de Maysilee antes de salir. Hará una demostración normal con cuchillos, no quiere una puntuación alta. No porque le tengan sin cuidado los patrocinadores, aunque sea cierto lo que dijo.

Sólo quiere asegurarse de pasar desapercibido para los otros 46 tributos.

\--------------------

Después de la cena ven las puntuaciones. No ha estado mal, ninguno de los cuatro destacó particularmente, así que pueden confiar en que los profesionales no tomen a los tributos del Distrito 12 como una amenaza importante. Haymitch está seguro de poder sobrevivir más tiempo que sus otros tres compañeros y no cree que se lancen a cazarlo entre sus prioridades.

Maysilee no lo ha mirado en toda la cena. Es una novedad, aunque no tanto como que el hecho le moleste. Hasta el momento había sido lo suficientemente sensata para no tomarse mal las verdades que él le había dicho. ¿Es que acaso creía que su estrategia había funcionado y él no sería capaz de matarla?

Lo haría.

Pero preferiría no hacerlo.

Cuando acaba la transmisión su mentor les recomienda descansar. Es un tipo sensato, en ningún momento les da falsas esperanzas. Parece concordar con él en que en realidad sólo cuentan con su ingenio para sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible.

Todos se marchan a sus habitaciones. La realidad de la arena está demasiado cerca para que ninguno continúe el juego de la amistad que tuvieron en el tren. Esta vez Maysilee no le habla antes de entrar a su cuarto, aunque sí lo mira. Pero entra antes de que él tenga tiempo de decir nada.

Haymitch resopla y entra a su propio cuarto. Tampoco había tenido intención de hacerlo.

\-------------------

El día de preparación sale bastante bien, dentro de lo posible. A las chicas las torturan más que a ellos para aparecer en cámaras.

Su mentor está muy satisfecho con su papel de superioridad y desdén hacia todo. No se le da mal mentir o fingir, había tenido que practicar en la Veta con los agentes de la paz, pero no es necesario. Se deciden al final por lo que le resultaba más natural.

-Solamente no reflejes tu estrategia.

Ese es el gran consejo que de su mentor. Tomando en cuenta que no ha discutido con él ninguna estrategia específicamente resulta algo vago. De cualquier forma habla en último lugar después de 47 tributos, nadie le pone atención ya.

Está seguro de que sólo él recordará a la tímida y sorprendida Maysilee Donner quien habla antes que él. La imagen de la inocencia que no se termina de creer que ella, una chica cualquiera del Distrito 12, haya podido conocer las maravillas del Capitolio.

Sólo él la recordará en la arena porque sabe que esa no es la chica con la que ha estado hablando esos días.

O con la que hablaba hasta la tarde anterior. Suena como si se hubiera acostumbrado a ella. Como si la extrañara.

Esa noche no puede dormir aunque debería descansar para el día siguiente. Patear las sábanas porque siente que se le enrollan en los pies no ayuda a disminuir el calor. Se levanta y sale de la habitación, ya mandará a volar a quien intente devolverlo.

Sin embargo, la persona a quien se encuentra no le dice nada. Maysilee Donner está en el comedor tomando una jarra de leche caliente que algún a avox le habrá preparado.

-Hay galletas – le dice ella señalando el plato frente a ella.

-No tengo hambre – declara él antes de girarse y volver hacia la habitación.

Su voz suave lo detiene.

-¿Sabes? No tenías razón. Si me va a matar alguien en esa arena… Preferiría que fueras tú. -La mira nuevamente, sin terminar de voltearse. No se termina de creer lo que escucha - Creo que no lo harías más doloroso de la cuenta. Eres algo cínico, pero no un sádico.

-Gracias, supongo. – Ella sonríe, y la mirada de él vaga distraídamente por los distintos muebles de la habitación. Sabe que sería mejor quedarse callado, pero, ¿qué más da? Estará muerta mañana o unos cuantos días después. – Pero yo preferiría no tener que matarte.

Su declaración la sorprende de verdad, puede verlo en la manera en que brillan sus ojos y la manera en que abre la boca sin que emita ningún sonido. Por un momento tiene la extraña sensación de que va a darle un beso en la mejilla o algo así. Se alegra de no estar cerca, aunque de repente la distancia parezca mucha.

-Podríamos hacer un trato – propone ella.

Haymitch arruga el gesto pero antes de que pueda replicar se ve interrumpido.

-No, ya sé que una alianza no. No te interesa andar conmigo a rastras por la arena. – Lo mira inquieta, como si hubiera considerado mucho decirle aquello y no estuviera segura todavía. – Como dijiste la otra noche, hay 46 tributos más. Podríamos prometernos no matarnos mutuamente a menos que ningún otro lo haga.

Él recuesta un hombro en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con incredulidad.

-Esto son los Juegos del Hambre, no tenemos mayores opciones.

Maysilee se encoge de hombros.

-La otra noche lo dije en serio, no quiero enfrentarme contigo. Prefiero esperar a que otro te mate. Si ahora tú lo dijiste en serio también…

Se da cuenta de que lo está considerando seriamente. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Siendo sincero, ya se le había ocurrido que con tanto tributo sería mala suerte que le tocara en persona encargarse de ella.

-No nos mataremos mutuamente a menos que seamos los dos que quedamos al final – dice lentamente, dejando claro el único término del trato que Maysilee le ofrece.

-Eso mismo – corrobora ella. - ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

¿De que dos tributos de 12 lleguen a ser los últimos? Prácticamente nulas. Lo sabe bien. Se encoge de hombros y asiente. Ella parece darse por satisfecha con eso.

Sin embargo, él tiene una duda. Puede que sea una tontería, pero no quiere tener pensamientos que lo distraigan en la arena. De cualquier forma, si no lo pregunta ahora, probablemente nunca lo sabrá.

-¿Por qué yo? – Ella lo mira sin comprender. - ¿Por qué has buscado alguna alianza conmigo desde el primer día?

Maysilee sonríe enigmática y toma una galleta. Tiene chispas de chocolate. La ve arrancar una y probarla. Finalmente responde.

-Tal vez porque pienso que eres el que tiene más oportunidades de nosotros cuatro. No cualquiera puede ganar unos Juegos del Hambre.

Haymitch sonríe con amargura. Es cierto. Un Vencedor solo puede ser aquel capaz de matar a todos los demás.

Muy halagador su comentario.

-Gracias, supongo – repite otra vez y sin comentar nada más, se dirige a su habitación.

Realmente espera que esa sea la última vez que la vea. No está seguro de si en la arena sería capaz de cumplir la promesa. Sin embargo, si debe romperla y matarla, tratará que al menos ella no se de cuenta.

Se acuesta en la cama sobre las sábanas pero no se duerme. Ese último pensamiento confirma lo que dijo Maysilee sobre él.

Tal vez sí sea el tipo de persona capaz de ganar esos Juegos.


	2. La Arena

Una pradera floreada, un paisaje idílico. Lo sorprende, al tiempo que una mano de hierro le oprime el pecho. Mientras los otros tributos parecen impresionados por la belleza, a él le da miedo.

Algo bello hecho en Capitolio debe ser mortífero. No ha olvidado dónde está.

Su capacidad de no dejarse impresionar por cosas bonitas lo ayuda a ser el primero en reaccionar y lograr salir de la Cornucopia con algún cuchillo sin pelear con nadie.

Se dirige directo al bosque, si quiere seguir su plan de buscar la orilla aquella dirección es mejor que subir una montaña para tener que bajar al otro lado. Además, no le inspira confianza.

Trata de pasar desapercibido, después del baño de sangre no cree que recuerden al primer tributo que se movió mientras se dejaban impresionar por el estadio.

Sin embargo siente un par de ojos fijos en él y no en la belleza alrededor.

Haymitch maldice por lo bajo cuando sospecha que Maysilee también optará por el bosque.

\----------------

Se da cuenta de lo efectiva que fue la técnica de su coterránea cuando al hacer erupción la montaña su segunda duda es si ella habrá sobrevivido. La primera evidentemente es cuántos habrán muerto.

Esa noche al ver las imágenes en el cielo se da cuenta que sobrevivió. Por suerte quedan suficientes tributos para que se encarguen de ella, sólo espera que estén lo suficientemente lejos para que no vengan por él también.

Lo último que imagina es que pronto terminará matando a dos profesionales y a punto de ser degollado por un tercero pero siendo rescatado por el tiro certero de la cerbatana de Maysilee.

Aún siente el frío del filo del cuchillo en su cuello cuando escucha su voz repetir por tercera vez una propuesta que ya le es familiar.

-Viviremos más si nos unimos.

Puede ver en su mirada de suficiencia que sabe que tiene razón, siempre la ha tenido. Son muchas las ventajas en cuestión de sobrevivencia que puede implicar decir que sí a la propuesta. Tener una alianza nunca ha sido parte de su plan, pero puede acostumbrarse a ella si no lo desvía de su idea original.

Las alianzas son temporales. Sólo tienen que terminar la suya antes de que no quede nadie más.

-Supongo que ya lo has demostrado. ¿Aliados?

Puede ver un brillo de triunfo bailar en los ojos de Maysilee cuando asiente.

\------------------------

Al inicio la chica no pone objeción en seguir su camino hacia las afueras de la arena. Parece sentirse animada de tener compañía. A lo largo del primer día le cuenta lo que le ha pasado. Lo sorprende genuinamente la forma en que convirtió la cerbatana en un arma mortal con el mismo veneno puesto en los Juegos por los Vigilantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que no tenía suficiente ingenio para valerme por mí misma aquí adentro?

El tono de su voz no suena a reproche, sino que parece divertida. Como si se hubiera anotado un punto causando una reacción de sorpresa en él.

No ha podido dejar de pensar que ahora que está acompañado es más probable que las cámaras dediquen varios minutos e incluso segmentos completos a ellos. Aunque no dan mucho material, a menos que la audiencia le parezca particularmente interesante oír a Maysilee hablar y a él contestar monosílabos.

Sin embargo, cuando se encuentran a otro tributo y logran eliminarlo entre ambos sin problemas, está seguro que se convirtieron en el segmento estrella del día. Por primera vez la idea de un patrocinador cruza su cabeza, no fue difícil, cree que podrían cazar a más de la misma forma.

Luego se le hiela la sangre con la idea: si luchando juntos pueden deshacerse igual de todos los tributos, es más probable que al final sólo queden ellos dos.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a cazarlos? – pregunta Maysilee limpiando los dardos de su cerbatana con aspecto orgulloso.

No. Es lo último que quiere. Alejarse de los tributos, llegar a la orilla. Pelear con los que se atraviesen. El plan sigue siendo el mismo. Si a ella no le gusta, que se vaya.

Pero no lo hace.

\-------------------------------

Mezclar los métodos de ambos para recoger agua da muy buen resultado. Encuentran un buen lugar para montar su mejorada estrategia para recolectar el líquido y cerca de allí un árbol lo suficientemente tupido para refugiarse. Haymitch sugiere revisarlo por si tiene alguna trampa y Maysilee sonríe.

-Ya decía yo que tú tienes lo necesario para ganar unos Juegos del Hambre- comenta.

-Y aún así te aliaste conmigo – masculla él de vuelta.

Ella sonríe con cierto aire enigmático, pero él no quiere plantearse demasiado por qué.

-¿Y eso sería excluyente por que…?

-Es más razón para desconfiar de alguien que para confiar- responde mientras la ayuda a elevarse para agarrar la primera rama y mirar el árbol más de cerca.

Ella le hace señas para bajar al momento y le dedica una mirada llena de seguridad al estar de nuevo frente a él.

-No si crees que también puedes ganar.

Sin esperar respuesta se sienta apoyando la espalda al tronco del árbol y le hace señas de que se siente a su lado. Haymitch se queda mirándola antes de moverse. Al inicio no hubiera apostado nada por ella. Ahora que han peleado juntos y la ha visto matar con la cerbatana, se lo pensaría.

La lluvia empieza a caer más fuerte, mojándole la espalda. Finalmente se acerca y toma asiento junto a ella. El árbol es tupido, los cubrirá medianamente bien, no tienen nada más.

-Así que te ves ganadora – comenta él mientras arranca una hebra de hierba. Hasta el momento resulta inútil pero no peligrosa, excepto por las ramas largas que se enredan en los pies.

Ella se encoge de hombros y para su sorpresa, recuesta la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Pienso que cuando nos separemos ambos tendremos buenas oportunidades, y eso significará que nuestro Distrito tendrá oportunidad de conseguir los paquetes por un año. Si no gano yo, quiero que seas tú.

Sus palabras lo sorprenden más que su acción, aunque se queda quieto, con la espalda rígida. Ella no parece notarlo y se acomoda mejor en su hombro.

-Puedes dormir si quieres – le ofrece él. No tiene ánimo a responder a sus palabras. También le gustaría que ella sobreviviera si él no lo hace, pero no puede permitirse pensar en esa posibilidad. – A menos que te de miedo que te mate mientras duermes.

Ella levanta la mirada hacia él dudosa y Haymitch desvía la suya hacia la lluvia que cae torrencialmente. Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero ella parece pensárselo.

-¿Es por eso que duermes mal cuando yo hago guardia? – Le pregunta entonces.

Ya han dormido en un par de ocasiones antes de ese aguacero. Ciertamente no ha podido conciliar un sueño profundo, la idea de que todo sea una treta y lo mate dormido suele cruzar su cabeza.

¿Por qué lo mira así? ¿Es que a ella no se le ha ocurrido?

Finalmente la chica niega y se recuesta de nuevo.

-De acuerdo – declara-. Aunque no tengo tanto sueño como el que debes tener tú. Llevas un par de días durmiendo mal. Así no vas a poder funcionar bien.

Su voz no tiene reproche. Al contrario, suena resignada. Como si hubiera admitido ya que no puede esperar algo diferente de él. No le dice nada más, aunque tarda más tiempo del acostumbrado a empezar a respirar con más pesadez. Esta vez puede sentirla sobre su hombro. El aire caliente que sale despacio de su nariz le hace cosquillas, pero bajo el frío del aguacero resulta reconfortante.

Se pregunta cómo se verá esto en las cámaras. Espera que no empiecen a inventar historias. A su chica no le haría nada de gracia.

Se queda mirando la lluvia caer de manera rítmica. Ojalá esté metiendo a otros tributos en problemas para que los dejen a ellos en paz un tiempo. Tener compañía dificulta su plan de pasar desapercibido para los Vigilantes.

Al menos bajo ese diluvio duda que los otros se muevan para atacarlos. Tendrán agua al día siguiente, con ella durmiendo recostada en él no hace tanto frío y han avanzado bastante, deben estar más cerca del borde de la arena. En realidad las cosas no están tan mal, y tiene una buena aliada.

Sonríe ligeramente ante esos pensamientos. Sí, después de todo, la chica insistente de su distrito, la amiga de la sanadora, es una buena aliada…

No se da cuenta en qué momento cierra los párpados, mecido por el sonido de la lluvia, la respiración de su compañera y un par de días de no dormir bien.

Cuando abre los ojos no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Maysilee está despierta y lo mira con una sonrisa de orgullo. Tarda un momento en entender por qué, hasta que recuerda su última conversación.

Si ha dormido a su lado, es porque al fin confía en ella.

\------------------

El ambiente de la arena ese año tienta a pensar que se trata de un idílico lugar. Cualquiera que no supiera lo que está viendo podría decir que se trata de una bella excursión por el campo. Sin embargo, ambos son muy conscientes de que no es así. De cualquier forma los mutos-ardillas no los dejan olvidarlo, ni las plantas venenosas. La ventaja de combinar un arma de distancia como la cerbatana con un arma de contacto directo como el cuchillo se puso en evidencia en más de una ocasión.

La narración de Maysilee sobre cómo jugaba con su hermana a lanzarse papelitos con los canalillos para tomar jugos que vendían en la confitería lo irrita y divierte a partes iguales. Siempre ha odiado la existencia de una venta de golosinas cuando no tienen dinero para comprarlas. Sin embargo, gracias a la hija del boticario, sabe que la zona comerciante del Distrito tampoco es un lugar feliz y boyante.

No hablan demasiado. Ya es suficiente marchar con cuidado para no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de los otros tributos, deben estar atentos en su lugar por si escuchan a alguno aproximase. Han escuchado ya varios cañonazos, de manera que al matar a uno que los ataca desde un árbol, saben que quedan solamente cinco más aparte de ellos.

Ninguno debate qué lo mató primero, si el dardo en su pecho o la cuchilla que cercenó su garganta. Sólo intercambian una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que derribaron a otro de los tributos mayores, pero no comentan nada más en el momento. Están muy ocupados quitándole la mochila para alejarse antes de que el deslizador se lo lleve.

Se sientan bajo el mismo árbol del que saltó a revisar su botín. Lleva suficiente comida y otro par de cuchillos. Han guardado todas las armas, incluido el soplete que llevaba uno de los profesionales del Distrito 2. A ninguno se le ocurre para qué puedan necesitar ese último pero lo conservan.

Tras dividir la comida en partes iguales, Haymitch se levanta dispuesto a seguir la misma dirección que hasta entonces. Sin embargo, Maysilee se queda en su sitio.

-¿No vienes? – pregunta él frunciendo el ceño.

-Me gustaría saber a dónde – responde ella.

Parece que esta vez va en serio. Los últimos días le ha preguntado varias veces por qué quiere seguir avanzando en esa dirección. No sabe cómo explicarlo en voz alta. Sospecha que los Vigilantes podrían hacer algo para impedirle su propósito si lo conocen.

Pero ahora su aliada está estacionada sin la menor voluntad de moverse a menos que se lo explique.

-Podemos separarnos aquí si prefieres – le suelta él directamente.

Maysilee enarca las cejas y se cruza de brazos. Le parece que ha apretado los labios un momento como para reprimir una reacción, pero no puede estar seguro.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué, no he dicho que quiera que nos separemos.

Tal vez no sea mala idea. Quedan seis tributos por eliminar, incluida ella. Entre menos hayan, mayores las posibilidades de que le toque a él encargarse de ella. Ya no puede siquiera pensar en ello.

La chica se levanta y se acerca a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

Resopla. Tal vez necesite su ayuda para lograr llegar. Ha sido más fácil todo desde que están juntos.

-Porque tiene que acabar en alguna parte, ¿no? La arena no puede durar para siempre.

Nota que la idea le parece al menos interesante. Su ceño se frunce levemente, como si estuviera pensando en su idea.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar?

En todos los años que recuerda de los Juegos no ha visto nunca a un tributo llegar hasta la orilla de la arena. Siempre lo ha intrigado. Se pregunta si es una disposición de los Vigilantes. El hecho es que allí puede haber algo que ningún otro tributo conozca tampoco.

Pero no se va a poner a explicarle todo eso. Se encoge de hombros y se gira para seguir avanzando.

-No lo sé, quizá algo que podamos usar.

Por un momento cree que Maysilee va a quedarse allí. No quiere ponerle atención al desasosiego que la idea le provoca, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

Escucha sus pasos cuando corre para alcanzarlo.

Sólo que el desasosiego no desaparece. Cambia. Trata de ignorarlo, pero lo que pensó hace un momento sigue siendo un hecho. Entre más tiempo se queden juntos, menos probable es que no les toque matarse entre ellos.

Mira a su aliada de reojo y nota que ella también lo hace.

Por un momento tiene la certeza de que están pensando lo mismo.

\-----------------------------

Finalmente, están ahí. Ese no puede ser el límite en sí, porque pueden ver entre las ramas una especie de meseta seca a la que dan sombra las ramas sin hojas de esos extraños arbustos que se alinean frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso. Es todo lo que hay.

Maysilee parecía dispuesta a conformarse con eso. Dar media vuelta y regresar a la arena, que sus enemigos no los encuentren arrinconados contra esos arbustos. Sin embargo, Haymitch está dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, por lo que saca el soplete.

Su aliada rueda los ojos y tras un rato se turna con él. Llevan un boquete con la mitad del ancho que necesitan cuando suena un cañonazo más.

Ella detiene el soplete y lo mira a los ojos. Su mirada se tiñe de miedo. Sólo quedan otros tres tributos.

Por un momento piensa que se va a ir en ese momento, pero luego continúa cortando. Se turnan sin hablar hasta que vuelve a tocarle a ella, quien rompe el silencio al retomar la herramienta.

-¿Por qué aceptaste aliarte conmigo?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, pero frunce el ceño en lugar de demostrarlo.

-Era la mejor opción – declara por toda respuesta. Maysilee se mantiene seria y concentrada en su trabajo, lo que lo hace resoplar, siente como si se hubiera equivocado al contestar. – En realidad, la única.

Aquello la hace sonreír de medio lado, aunque su expresión no es realmente alegre. Es cierto, no pensaba en tener aliados, así que no hubiera hecho aquello con nadie. Excepto ella, que supo hacerse una posición especial desde el tren.

-Cierto, no vi fila de tributos para pedirte alianzas – responde ella.

Haymitch la mira dudoso. ¿Acaso lo está invitando a sacar el tema por tercera vez? ¿Obtendría una respuesta diferente?

-Así es, sólo estabas tú con tu creencia de que puedo ganar los Juegos– replica, tanteando terreno. Maysilee lo mira de reojo y sonríe de medio lado, la seriedad tiñéndose de melancolía.

-Sí, por eso también. – Detiene el trabajo con el soplete y lo mira a los ojos. - ¿Pero quieres saber la verdad?

La pregunta le hiela la sangre. Sabe lo que significa. El fin de la alianza sobre la arena se acerca.

Asiente. Sí, quiere saber. Si no es ahora, no lo sabrá nunca.

-Pensé… - Maysilee se detiene sin haber siquiera empezado. Respira profundo y retoma el soplete, ya falta poco. –Pensé que si no gano, estos son mis últimos días.

Haymitch arquea una ceja, aquello no es ninguna novedad. ¿Por qué por ser sus últimos días querría aliarse con él? No ha terminado de formularse la pregunta en la mente cuando esta hace eco y se mezcla con las siguientes palabras de ella.

-Quería pasar mis últimos días con alguien que de verdad me gusta.

¿Cómo se supone que responda a eso? Muchas opciones cruzan por su cabeza. Sorpresa. Agradecimiento. Incluso algo que se parece mucho al cariño. Cosas que no puede identificar. Nadie se ha tomado la molestia en ponerle nombre a lo que puede forjarse entre dos tributos en la arena.

Debería decir algo. No sabe qué, pero algo igual de importante. Se van a separar pronto, en cuestión de días, si no de horas, alguno de los dos o ambos estarán muertos.

Ella continúa el trabajo pero está seguro de que aguarda una respuesta. Siente la garganta seca. No puede. No sabe qué decir o cómo hacerlo.

Alarga la mano para quitarle el soplete, es su turno.

-Debo agradecer que tengas mal gusto entonces.

Maysilee lanza una risilla que no termina de ser alegre. No pone resistencia para dejarlo tomar la herramienta. Se hace a un lado para darle espacio de arrodillarse a su lado y tener mejor ángulo. No falta mucho para terminar, pero lo mira trabajar en silencio, sentada a su lado y sin replicar. Luego, para su sorpresa, pone una mano en su rodilla y se levanta hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él se voltea por reflejo a mirarla y ella lo mira a los ojos inquisidora, como si buscara algo.

En ese momento el último trozo del tronco que trataba de cortar cede y tienen libre el paso.


	3. El vencedor

Aquel terreno no fue preparado como parte de la arena, al menos no lo parece. Probablemente están viendo cómo era el terreno original antes de que construyeran aquel paraíso mortal sobre él.

Sin embargo, Haymitch no se fía. Deben estarlos grabando igual o les hubieran impedido llegar hasta allí de alguna forma. Camina hasta el borde de la meseta seca para ver la caída. Es un terreno rocoso, lleno de picos y piedras muchos metros hacia abajo. Si hubiera pretendido escaparse habría tenido que abandonar la idea.

Maysilee parece bastante incómoda. No sabe si por la conversación que tuvieron momentos antes o por el lugar en el que se encuentran. Mira a su alrededor con aprensión. Por su tono comprende que no cree correcto estar allí.

-Es todo lo que hay, Haymitch. Volvamos.

¿A dónde? ¿Ir juntos a cazar tributos, eliminar a sus tres oponentes y luego matarse entre ellos? No, no es una opción. Además, aquel es un buen lugar para no ser encontrado fácilmente, y acaban de llegar, quiere inspeccionar un poco más.

Es la hora.

-No, me quedo aquí – se mantiene en la orilla, de cara al precipicio, pero la mira de reojo.

Ella también lo sabe. Se abraza a sí misma y mira hacia el boquete que hicieron en el arbusto para entrar.

-De acuerdo, sólo quedamos cinco. Será mejor que nos despidamos ahora, de todos modos. No quiero que seamos los dos últimos.

No, él tampoco quiere eso. Aunque quedarse allí con el deseo de que ella se vaya y otro la mate tampoco es agradable.

Detesta las despedidas, sabe que están en una.

-Vale – replica.

Aguarda sin saber qué esperar de su compañera, pero ella tampoco parece tener más palabras. Ya ha dicho mucho y él no ha dicho nada. La siente alejarse y se obliga a no moverse. No mirarla, no hablar.

No va a hacer de su despedida un espectáculo mediático para los Juegos. Piensa en su chica en casa, estará mirándolo en ese momento. Se concentra en el precipicio, camina por la orilla, observa con atención mientras se obliga a dejar de buscar el sonido ya extinto de los pasos de Maysilee alejándose.

Se acerca demasiado al borde, patea un guijarro y este cae, perdiéndose en el vacío. Mejor alejarse de la orilla si no quiere que le pase lo mismo. Mejor descansar ahora, sabe que no habrá tributos cerca por un rato si no se cruzan antes con Maysilee, en cuyo caso escuchará un cañonazo con toda seguridad. Sabe que la chica irá con la cerbatana lista.

Cuando se sienta escucha un extraño silbido y ve el guijarro saltar frente a él, volviendo del vacío. Describe una curva en el aire y cae a sus espaldas. Un poco más atrás que se hubiera sentado y lo hubiera golpeado.

Eso le da una idea. Busca una roca y la lanza, en breve regresa a su mano. Empieza a reír y por un momento tiene el impulso de girarse para enseñárselo a Maysilee, pero ella ya no está. Aunque pueda oír su voz.

¿Su voz?

Sí, es ella. Está gritando.

No se para a pensarlo. Antes de que se de cuenta tira la piedra de nuevo y corre. No se detiene a recoger el soplete y las provisiones, pero lleva el cuchillo en la mano. Pasa por el hueco en el arbusto y sigue corriendo hacia el lugar de donde viene su voz.

Las ramas de los árboles le golpean la cabeza y trata de evitarlas con los brazos, logrando arañazos sangrientos en ambos. Con la mano libre mata una mariposa venenosa que se le acerca, y los pies se le enredan en tiras largas de hierba, pero aunque tropieza no deja de avanzar.

Puede ser un gran error y lo sabe. Podría estar corriendo directo hacia un tributo o varios que estuvieran matando a Maysilee. La chica podría haber caído en alguna trampa que resultara mortal para él también si se acercara. Incluso se le ocurre que podría ser una táctica suya para atraerlo y terminar con él, aunque descarta la idea de inmediato.

Finalmente la alcanza y ve como unos pájaros rosa chillón la están atacando. El ruido que ha hecho acercándose los aleja, pero puede ver a uno atravesar con un afilado pico el cuello de Maysilee de lado a lado.

Corre a su lado, ve la cerbatana en el suelo. Los pájaros atacan en grupo, no podía repelerlos a todos con eso. Si hubiera sido hábil con el cuchillo le habría sido muy útil el que llevaba desde el último tributo que habían eliminado, pero no llegó a sacarlo. El cañonazo no ha sonado, así que sabe que está viva todavía.

Puede ver la sorpresa asomar en sus ojos al verlo mientras él se tira de rodillas a su lado. Un rápido vistazo le señala que no puede hacer nada por ella ya. No duda en tomar la mano temblorosa que ella extiende hacia él.

Maysilee estrecha con fuerza y él también lo hace. Se cortan la circulación mutuamente, pero eso no impide que la sangre siga manando con rapidez por las heridas de la chica, empapándolo todo.

Ya no es momento de palabras. No vale decir nada ahora que se le escapa la vida, pero no piensa alejarse de ella hasta que se haya ido. Con el escándalo que han hecho entre la carrera de él y los gritos de ella han anunciado a toda la arena su posición, pero no le importa.

Se inclina sobre ella, le quita los mechones de pelo de la cara mientras ella balbucea. Apenas logra entenderle nada, de la boca le salen gotitas de sangre cuando trata de proyectar su voz. Él estrecha con más fuerza su mano si es posible. No debe decirle nada más a él. Ya se lo ha dicho todo. Lo sigue haciendo con la mirada cargada de un cariño que no sabe si merece.

Siente como la presión de ella en su mano disminuye. Gradualmente pierde fuerza en el agarre y aumenta el brillo en los ojos que lo miran fijamente, hasta que lentamente se apagan.

Está sosteniendo una mano inerte cuando suena el cañonazo. Tiene que soltarla, el aerodeslizador llegará en cualquier momento.

Se ha ido. Le escuecen los ojos y sabe que no es solo por haberse negado incluso a parpadear mientras contemplaba sus últimos segundos de vida. Suelta su mano lentamente y le cierra los párpados. Se obliga a levantarse y retroceder. Cuando escucha acercarse el aerodeslizador se fuerza a voltear y alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Maldice a las cámaras que están transmitiendo a todo Panem cuando tiene que contener el rebelde líquido salado que se acumula en sus ojos.

Traga grueso y sigue avanzando.

Siempre supo que acercarse a otro tributo era una pésima idea.

\----------------------

¿Ha terminado? Empieza a dudar que alguna vez lo haga. Cada vez que cierra los ojos puede verlo todo otra vez. El hacha volando hacia él, la tributo sangrando por el ojo, esperando que él muera primero… el arma volviendo y clavándose en su cabeza.

Escucha los cañonazos. Siente la arena de la meseta seca bajo su piel. Los intestinos en sus manos. El recuerdo de Maysilee de pie junto a ese barranco despidiéndose de él sin decir adiós.

Mientras lo han tenido sedado ha sido soportable, ahora no está seguro siquiera de que nada de lo que pasa sea real, por más que su mentor no pare de recordarle que lo logró. Ganó. En dos días estará en casa.

Lo último real que recuerda es la sangre y el dolor. Toda la parafernalia del set de televisión es falsa. El sillón recargado en el que debe sentarse a ver el resumen de los Juegos. La voz de Caesar y su aspecto monstruoso de Capitolio. La corona que ponen sobre su cabeza. La cena en la que no puede comer casi nada porque sus intestinos aún no lo resisten.

Aunque la dura mirada del presidente Snow al encontrarse con la suya parece real. Al menos el miedo que siente al verlo lo es.

Pero lo más artificial de todo es el video. Un montaje insulso de los momentos junto a Maysilee. Han cortado muchas de sus conversaciones, aunque en realidad lo agradece. Tiene una imagen tan real de ellas que verlas en mano de Capitolio lo enfermaría. Todo parece ajeno y distinto, incluida la escena de su muerte.

Cuando se lo comenta a su mentor a la espera de la entrevista del día siguiente, el hombre se encoge de hombros:

-La gracia de las alianzas para el Capitolio es cómo se deshacen. La de ustedes fue atípica, no conviene que los tributos se lleven bien hasta el final.

Recuerda ediciones anteriores de los Juegos. Los momentos de las traiciones a interno de las alianzas eran muy populares.

-Si al menos hubieran dado más juego al asunto… un poco de romance en la arena se hubiera visto bien – sugiere -, se especuló si habría algo de eso, pero ninguno me dijo que pensaban aliarse, así que no sabía qué responder. Deberíamos haberlo planeado desde un inicio.

La idea de utilizar su alianza con Maysilee de esa forma le choca, pero saber que se especuló al respecto le hace esperar que Caesar saque el tema en la entrevista. No se equivoca.

-Entonces Haymitch, descubriste lo del campo de fuerza cuando ningún otro tributo lo había hecho.

-Bueno, ya lo dije en mi primera entrevista, los tributos no suelen ser brillantes.

Le parece ver de reojo que su mentor arruga el gesto ante su respuesta, pero no entiende por qué.

-Lo recordamos – declara el presentador con sus hinchados labios verde limón. – Por eso nos sorprendió tanto que hicieras una alianza con Maysilee Donner.

Haymitch tuerce el gesto y la voz le sale con más dureza de la apropiada ante las cámaras.

-Maysilee no era como las demás tributos.

\--------------------

No soporta ver la retransmisión de la entrevista. Trata de procesar el hecho de que en unas horas estará en el Distrito 12. Podrá abrazar a su madre y a su hermano. Su chica también lo estará esperando. Esa idea lo pone nervioso, tiene la sensación de deber explicaciones que no tiene.

No quiere quedarse para escuchar a su mentor y la representante del Capitolio parlotear sobre la Gira de la Victoria. Camina por los vagones en teoría sin un rumbo fijo, pero cuando llega ante esa puerta sabe que todo el rato sus pasos lo guiaron hasta allí. Mira a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta. Se desliza dentro y cierra con rapidez.

La sencilla caja de pino en la que va el cuerpo de Maysilee Donner de vuelta a su familia está allí.

Los cuerpos de los otros dos tributos fueron enviados cerca del inicio de los Juegos. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de Maysilee ya se había determinado que faltaban poco días para el final y decidieron esperar para enviar su cuerpo junto al de Haymitch.

Ahora van ambos en el tren, según lo dispuesto, pero uno de los dos está vivo. Justo como ambos deseaban. Sí, también le hubiera gustado que ganara ella de no ser él quien lo lograra.

Se acerca lentamente, sin molestarse en prender la luz pues entra suficiente por la ventana del vagón. Cuando llega a su lado respira profundo. Las cajas de los tributos van cerradas siempre, sin importar qué tan presentable haya quedado el cuerpo. Es una forma de devolverlo a casa pero castigar a las familias a la vez.

Levanta ambas manos y las pone sobre la tapa de madera. Sus dedos notan la lisa superficie cuando la acaricia hacia los lados lentamente, en una suave despedida.

Nuevamente hay palabras no dichas en sus labios. ¿Pero de qué vale decir algo a una caja de pino? Después de un rato localiza con la mirada el sillón dispuesto en todos los vagones de los Juegos para que los mentores acompañen los cadáveres de sus tributos de vuelta a casa. Se acomoda en él pensando con un escalofrío que en el futuro le tocará viajar allí hasta que otro tributo del 12 gane.

Todavía se encuentra ahí cuando llegan al final del viaje. Puede escuchar a la representante de Capitolio llamándolo por el pasillo para que vaya a alistarse, pero no le apetece. Sí, quiere ver de nuevo a los suyos, pero aunque sea una tontería, es su última oportunidad de estar a solas con Maysilee. Sin cámaras, sin desconfianzas, sin tratos.

El tren se detiene y sabe que es el momento. Ya están en la estación del Distrito 12. Se vuelve a acercar a la caja por última vez y toca su costado. No cree que asista al funeral. Duda que a su familia le interese ver al sobreviviente en lugar de su hija allí. Cuando sale al pasillo escucha la retahíla de la mujer que le buscaba con ahínco, pero no le presta atención.

Mientras avanza a la habitación que le correspondía por sus cosas, se encuentra con su mentor acompañado por una mujer y su hija. La copia exacta de Maysilee. La escucha en su mente, el día de la Cosecha en ese mismo tren. “En parte es una suerte que haya salido yo. Al menos a mis padres les quedará otra hija igual.”.

Es la viva imagen de Maysilee pero parece furiosa. Lleva en la mano algo dorado y discute acaloradamente.

-¡Es su broche favorito! Me lo dijo en el Edificio de Justicia, que lo llevaría cuando volviera, que… - Su voz se quiebra. Nunca llegó a ver a Maysilee tan alterada, no le sienta bien a sus facciones. La recuerda como una chica valiente de ánimo dispuesto.

-Eso era si ganaba – le dice su madre con amargura. – Si ella también sobrevivía al Capitolio.

-Lo siento – replica su mentor, quien no ha notado la presencia de Haymitch en el pasillo. – El ataúd viene cerrado, no podrían abrirlo para incluirlo.

La chica lanza la pieza dorada contra el suelo. Rebota y rueda hasta los pies del Vencedor de los Juegos, quien no se dio cuenta en qué momento se detuvo solo para ver a acercarse a la familia de su aliada muerta.

Se agacha para juntarla y se da cuenta de que es un broche con un sinsajo. Por un momento toda su atención se concentra en la figura, hasta que se la arrebatan. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la hermana de Maysilee mirándolo con odio antes de seguir adelante.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar tiene a la señora Donner al frente, pero en la mirada de ella no hay odio. Para su sorpresa levanta la mano para acariciarle una mejilla con ternura, aunque sus ojos están llenos de una tristeza profunda.

-Gracias – le susurra.

Luego se aleja sin decir nada más ni esperar una respuesta. Su mirada se cruza un momento con la de su mentor antes de continuar su camino. Tiene que salir de allí. Sin embargo, su mente no está afuera en las personas con las que va a reencontrarse. Siguen en aquel sinsajo enmarcado en un círculo dorado.

El ave que sobrevivió a pesar de los intentos de Capitolio de deshacerse de los charlajos. Maysilee había pretendido hacerlo también, pero no lo había logrado.

Es irónico que al final le resulte amargo saber que el único sobreviviente es él.


	4. Epílogo

Dos. Ha sacado vivos a dos tributos. Aún no termina de creerlo. Por primera vez en 24 años no tiene que viajar en el vagón de los ataúdes, el cual permanecerá cerrado y vacío. Siempre se ha emborrachado hasta la inconsciencia pero no ha dejado solo el compartimento. Nunca los ha dejado viajar solos.

Están en peligro. Muchísimo peligro. Katniss, Peeta e incluso él mismo. Se han reído de Capitolio en la cara. Dados sus antecedentes con el campo de fuerza no le extrañaría que le achacaran algo de esto también, aunque todo ha sido ingenio puro de la chica.

No, no ingenio.

Instinto de supervivencia. Un instinto superior a las ganas del Capitolio de eliminarlos.

Como un sinsajo.

Desde que la vio en el andén reconoció el broche. La borrachera que le habían bajado a la fuerza después de caer del escenario en la Cosecha no era nada con la que necesitó después de eso. Cree que Peeta lo bañó esa noche, todavía no está seguro.

No le es raro pensar que la sobrina de Maysilee Donner sea amiga de la hija de la sanadora. Su mayor temor desde que la gemela de su antigua aliada había tenido una hija es tener que llevarla como tributo aunque Capitolio tenga razones para no querer recordar esos Juegos.

Sin embargo, aunque no haya llevado a Madge Undersee, todos esos septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre estuvo viendo frente a él y en la pantalla a una chica con el Sinsajo de insignia y las mismas ganas férreas de sobrevivir que él tan bien conoció. En ella, y en él.

Finalmente le han dado a Panem un poco de romance en los Juegos. Su mentor tenía razón, la estrategia había funcionado, pero ahora deben seguir con ella. El peligro es demasiado y cualquier paso en falso podría acabarlos.

Podría, de no ser porque su voluntad de sobrevivir es mayor a la del Capitolio de matarlos. Sinsajos.

Desde que los recuperaron de la arena lleva el broche consigo. La forma redonda presionando dentro de su bolsillo lo ayudó mientras esperaba junto a la cama de Katniss y peleaba con los médicos que querían deformarla para placer del Capitolio.

Sin embargo, es hora de devolverlo a la dueña. Mira a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar a la habitación de su Vencedora para dejárselo. Lo saca de su bolsillo y lo mira como hizo aquella primera vez en el tren.

Peeta también ha sobrevivido, pero gracias a Katniss. El broche de Maysilee ahora le pertenece. La verdadera sobreviviente ahora, es ella.


End file.
